We all Fall Down
by Time'sLonelyWanderer
Summary: Betrayed, hurt, and angry, Percy's not sure what to feel. He knows one thing though; Olympus would pay. He would tame the Dark Beast and he would embrace his destiny. Destroying the world was something he was just born to do, nobody would stop him.
1. Prologue

_**This is an apocalyptic story containing the characters of PJO, considering the genre it is an AU. I hope you enjoy and if I get enough reviews telling me to continue, I'll post the next chapter in about two days. Okay?**_

_***I don't own PJO**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Prologue

The warm rays of the sun slowly leaked onto the noisy streets of Manhattan. The air wasn't too warm, yet not frosty either, it was the perfect blend of hot and cold; or better known as autumn weather. Some leaves decorated the busy roads, playing games with the wind that blew lightly through the city. Everything was as some would say, picture perfect.

I never really took a good look at the city I practically lived in my whole life. It never really interested me. My mind was always focused on something else, going to school, running from monsters, or trying to protect the city from Kronos's invading army. I never got the chance to appreciate the beauty of my city, and now that it's a memory I'll never be able to again. I finally understand the meaning of regret.

You're probably wondering what I'm even going on about. Your mind has yet to comprehend my situation in which has left me sounding as if I were a brooding emo complaining about my life. I'm surprised you even read this far. But never the less I'll tell you. I don't like being kept in the shadows either, nobody does.

About two months ago, the goddess of Chaos, Eris, sent her army of forsaken monsters loose on the city. We didn't really worry about it at first; I mean we've been in countless wars before, what made this one any different? No one ever suspected they had an almighty beast in their clutches. In fact we didn't even know what hit us until the thing falling from the sky was identified as a Dragon.

We only had moments to take cover before the creature landed dead-center in Washington D.C.; shaking the world for what it was worth. Many deaths were reported and the fear of the situation finally settled in. This war was different and, as of now, we were losing it.

We never gained it back either. The entire country went into Chaos. Grocery stores were robbed, gas was looted, food was stolen from others, and everybody carried weapons, even toddlers were seen carrying around little pocket knives. I don't know how many times I've seen one laying somewhere in the road bleeding to death by their own tiny hands. Nobody was sane anymore.

I almost wish I could go back to Camp Half-Blood, despite the inhabitant's inability to comprehend enemy from foe. Last time I visited, they nearly ripped my arms from my body dragging me out of _their _camp. Though, by now I think it's considered hell.

Again you're probably wondering what the hell I'm blabbering about; well let's just say you don't want to know. That if you did, your precious childhood innocence would be ripped from you, and you would finally understand that the world is a cold, hard place. If you found out, you would go insane too, just like the people who wanted to find out before you.

Don't worry though I'll tell you when you're older, or at least when I'm about to die. Then I'll have nothing to feel guilty about.

In two months the world ended, 60 days of endless horrors and deaths and man-eating creatures running around trying to get a taste. What man-eating creatures you ask? They're the enemies of the world themselves. They ruin the planet with their foul droppings, they knock down trees to build nests, they even kill each other for kicks.

Have you guessed the creature yet?

They're demons, humans that have been cursed by a god for doing something so despicable and disgusting that it got them turned into something far worse than death. Who knew humanity's greatest downfall would ultimately be themselves.

I didn't, the world didn't, and now it's up to me to fix this mess. I am the chosen one, the son of the sea and the trainer of the most fearsome creature to ever walk the earth. I am the savior of mankind and demigod alike.

Too bad I want to destroy the world as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Review and tell me if I should continue or not. This can be taken as a one-shot, but I have a whole story planned out, so it can go either way. Oh and if I get enough reviews then I'll post the next chapter in a few days.<strong>_


	2. Day one: November 4th, 5:00 am

_**I just want to thank everybody who told me to continue, I hope you enjoy this chapter because you made it happen. Also, with the whole pairing thing, I don't who's going to end with whom, so I have a poll on my profile allowing anybody who wants to, to vote. Oh and one more thing, just to warn you this story is going to turn very serious as it progresses, it might start out light with humor mixed in with it, but not for long. Okay, now that I've cleared that up, ENJOY!**_

_***I don't own PJO, just the plot…I think**_

_**Oh and remember this is an AU, so things might be different from the books like I'm making it so Luke never died and Annabeth never kissed Percy. Those are just a few changes, I'm sure there will be others.**_

* * *

><p>"You're probably wondering why I called you all this early in the morning." Chiron said as he led the ragtag group of leaders towards the Big house. The sun was barely above the horizon, and the sky was still a pretty shade of purple. I was leaning against Thalia as we walked. My head was resting against hers, and my stubborn eyes refused to open. I think I was still asleep.<p>

"Yeah why so early Chiron, couldn't we have waited until later? You know, when most of us are actually awake." Annabeth glanced back at me as she said that. She smiled a little when she saw me sleeping on Thalia. Chiron looked back too and a small smile graced his face that previously held worry. The wrinkles smoothed out, and he looked unbelievably younger.

"Unfortunately no, I'm afraid if we wait any longer we might just miss it." Annabeth looked at him questionably, but all she got was a reassuring pat on the head. I personally don't think she liked it because she glared at his back as he trotted up the steps to the Big house.

The campers filed in after him; going to the rec room not soon after. Somehow I ended up in a chair with my forehead plastered against the pool table. I really wanted to wake up, but damn, for some reason this thing was pretty comfy. So I let my body relax and drift back off into sleep.

"Should we wake him up?" Someone asked. Chiron glanced up at the peacefully sleeping demigod and shook his head. Even if he wanted to wake him, with Annabeth sitting by his side protectively he doubted he would come close.

"No let him sleep, somehow I don't think he would listen this early anyways." Chiron's weary voice drifted over the campers. That got a few laughs out of them but the mood became somber as Chiron's face turned serious. "Someone visited us last night." His gaze circled the room, locking eyes with almost every demigod present. "They came and brought news that something bad was going to happen, something even worse than the war with the titans."

Some campers gasped, others scowled and glared angrily at the table, only one though asked the question they weren't sure they wanted to know. "Who?" Annabeth said quietly. Her frown was grim, and a shadow seemed to cover her face.

"Me"

About a dozen heads whirled around to look at the figure standing in the doorway. It had bright green eyes and red hair to rival against a fire's glow. It was Rachael. Some campers sighed at who it was and relaxed, but the newer leaders glared at her questionably, unsure of who she was and what she was here for.

"Rachael?" Annabeth asked surprised "What are you doing here. I thought you were still at the academy." Rachael only gave her a rueful smile before sitting next to the slumbering Percy at the pool table. She took a glance at him, her smile widened, then she locked eyes with Chiron as he gave her a small nod.

"I'm here because I had a vision." She looked down at the table and fiddled with her fingers. "I don't remember much; just that it was a big one and something bad was going to happen." She looked up and stared at Chiron again. "That's why I came here, to see if you guys could help me remember."

Annabeth smiled reassuringly as she grabbed the girl's hand to give it a friendly squeeze. "We'll help you, but…how?" At this she turned towards Chiron who only sighed and clasped his hands together on the table.

"We need to find rosemary. It strengthens the memory and if we can find it, we can use it on Rachael to help her remember." He paused and frowned darkly. "The only problem is we ran out of it a few weeks ago and I haven't had the time to collect anymore."

This time Clarisse spoke up. "Well come on let's go get some!" She made to stand, but Chiron's stern words stopped her from moving another inch.

"There's only one person who can collect enough, and right now he's not responding." He smiled as he said this, glancing at Percy who was snoring softly on the table. "Besides, I don't want to wake him up. Have you heard him in the mornings? He's just like his father; grumpy and rude."

Annabeth let out a light laugh, as well as Rachael. The other campers nodded their heads in agreement. They all heard Percy in the mornings and he was a force to be reckoned when you got too close. Constant yelling and sarcasm was only a few of the perks that came with his morning charm.

"I'll wake him up." And all of the attention was on Nico who had been sitting in the corner. He moved to get up, pausing to stretch a minute before making his way over to the sleeping boy. Some of the campers watched him with an amused look on their faces. Each one knowing this was bad idea, they all had to wake up Percy for something sometime or another, and every time they did something bad happened. More importantly, it happened to them.

"Nico, that's not such a good idea." Annabeth piped up from her seat. She was leaning far away from Percy, having experienced waking him up once too, and knowing that something was going to happen that, if too close, was going to affect her as well.

"Don't worry about it Annie." Nico said from his position next to Percy, receiving a glare from the girl beside him. "I'm a professional; it's unlikely I'll get hurt. In fact I can't get hurt, I'm just too awesome for that—"And just as he said the last part, he made the mistake of pinching Percy, causing the feared outcome everyone but Nico knew of.

A fist burst off of the pool table; hitting the son of Hades on the eye. Everyone heard the flesh connect with Nico's face, and almost simultaneously they all flinched.

"Owww, dammit that hurt!" Nico yelled in the room before suddenly stubbing his flip-flopped clad foot on the metal part of the table. "Shit!" he yelped, causing the room burst into uncontrollably laughter, or well almost the whole room. A confused demigod was still sitting at the table, looking around the room with a strange expression on his face.

How the hell did I get here? I thought, glancing at the laughing campers all around me. Nico was off jumping near Chiron, holding his foot in his hands with tears streaming down his face. One eye was beginning to turn black around the flesh and you could see the skin begin to thump with his heartbeat.

I realized after looking at it that I gave it to him. A scarlet blush ran across my cheeks and I chuckled nervously, bringing some of the camper's attention, to me. "Oops" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. They laughed before a sound made by Chiron brought our attention back to him.

"It's nice to finally see you awake, Percy. And your normal morning behavior seems to missing as well. It seems to me that this might be a quite peaceful morning after all."

I looked at him with bemusement evident on my face before it contorted into a deep frown. It was morning.

Early in the morning.

My brain finally started turning, and I realized that it was only 5 a.m. Way too early for me to be awake. My frown became a scowl, and I glared grumpily at the pool table. "Yeah peaceful." I huffed, causing the room to groan at the misfortune Chiron bestowed on them.

"We need you to do us a favor, Percy." Chiron said, choosing to ignore the angry demigod sitting at the table with his arms folded across his chest. If it was one thing Chiron learned, it was that Percy got over his 'morning anger' quicker if the people around him made the move to get over it first.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" I asked as I glanced at the murky water nervously. It wasn't really that I was scared of it, but more to the fact that I had no clue as to what was going on. One minute I was sleeping, and the next-BAM! I was about to jump into the cold water to look for some plant called rosemary. I mean geez, when did all this happen.

"Yes Percy. Now go!" Annabeth yelled, and I did. I arched into a dive, hitting the water first with my overlapped hands before plunging the rest of my body into the freezing cold water. There weren't too many plants around right where I jumped in, but there was a few and I prayed to the gods that one of them was rosemary.

I reached down towards the strangely white sand of the ocean and tugged on the few green plants that lingered there. They came up fairly easy, barely resisting the pull of my hands. I clenched them tightly in my fist as I turned to swim back up to the surface. But something reflective and shiny caught my eye as it lay on the bottom of the ocean.

My head swiveled back around and looked at the gleaming object lying in the middle of a pile of pebbles. It was a gleaming aquamarine stone that shimmered as the light from the sun shone its golden rays on the shiny, smooth surface of the rock.

My hand stretched forwards, barely connecting with the stone, but wrapping around it anyway. It seemed to hum in my palm like one of those back massagers you can in the store for a dollar. I raised an eyebrow at this weird action, not sure how I was supposed to respond to such a weird little thing. It was just a stone, but it made me feel powerful; like a god.

With really realizing it, I slid the stone into my pocket and kicked off the bottom of the ocean. My head burst out of the water and almost instantly I was grabbed and hauled onto the pier. "Did you get it?" Was the first question that spouted out of everybody's mouth seemingly at one time.

The only one however I focused on was Chiron. I met his pleading gaze before nodding my head ever so slightly to his silent question. I had gotten the rosemary…or at least I think I did. It was still too early in the morning for my brain to even function normally, let alone tell apart a green plant from another green plant. I mean damn, do they think I'm Einstein or something?

"Excellent." And instantly my attention was back on Chiron as he outstretched his hand towards me. I got the message and handed him the various plants in my clutches. He scanned them over, only frowning a bit, before a pleased smile lit his face and he turned his head to beam at us. "We're ready."

A bad feeling crept up into my stomach, and heart felt like it stopped beating for a second. I had no clue what we were doing, what they were talking about, or why all of a sudden I had this extremely weird feeling stomping around inside of me, but somehow I knew something bad was going to happen…

But what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So all I have to do is drink this?" Rachael asked. When we got back to the big house, Chiron took the rosemary and chopped it up to make some tea. It was now sitting in a plain white cup in front of Rachael, who was looking at it with uncertainty swirling in her eyes. Not that I blamed her though, for all we know there might've been fish poop on it.

Chiron paused from gathering notebook paper and sharpening a pencil to look back at the red head. "Yes. Once you drink it, the last vision you had should come back almost instantly." He went back to sharpening his pencil before he sat down at the head of the table and looked at Rachael as if saying 'Hurry up before it gets cold' or something of the sort. I wasn't a mind reader for Zeus's sake.

Rachael looked at the tea once again. A disgusted frown flew across her face but her hand wrapped itself around the white cup nonetheless. She lifted it up slowly, cautiously bringing it towards her lips. It paused about a centimeter before them, when Rachael tilted her head back and took a quick swig out of the cup. Almost instantly her face turned a nasty shade of puke green; she looked about ready to gag and spit it all back up again.

Luckily though she swallowed it quickly and stopped the insides of her stomach from making an unwelcomed appearance. "Gods I hate tea."

Chiron almost looked appalled at that statement; his own face turning a slight green of its own. It would've been hilarious too, if Rachael hadn't fell out of her seat and started twitching on the floor. The campers were instantly up and crowded around her; some trying to help her, while others were watching and waiting to see what would happen.

I for one was still very confused so I thought I would just sit back and relax and let Chiron take care of it. After all I was done being the hero, I spent five years saving the world, and now I want to just live my life and go wherever the flow of the ocean takes me. Deep, I know.

Chiron got up from his seat, making his way towards Rachael who was still violently convulsing on the floor. He kneeled down beside her and watched as she instantly shot up into a sitting position; her eyes a brilliant shade of neon green. Her mouth opened and a green fog leaked out and spread throughout the room.

"_A hero will turn as the pain consumes_

_Leaving for something he regrets to choose_

_The darkness will embrace him_

_Evil will become him_

_And he will find a soul never to leave his side_

_But the insanity will end _

_As well as the world_

_And everything from the sea shall_

_Return"_

All of us stood there shocked, yes even me, as Rachael finished her prophecy and twitched a few seconds as her body turned back to normal. We waited and her eyes finally went back to their usual emerald green. She looked up at us expectantly; her eyes alight with hope of getting an answer to what words came out of her mouth.

"Interesting." Chiron mused from his position on the floor. All eyes were on him as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "It seems to be talking about one of us, someone powerful and betrayed of some sort. Not to mention bent on destroying the world. I wonder who it is."

None of us looked pleased with that answer.

"So your saying some dude will go to the 'dark side', be hugged by darkness, taken by evil, and some wacky soul or what not will stalk them. Oh and not to mention he's going to end the world and then return to the sea to do who knows what." Thalia summarized. Chiron nodded slightly at her before turning to the rest of us who were watching Thalia with amusement evident on our faces.

Annabeth still looked confused. "You said it was about one of us. Who here would want to end the world?" she paused. "More importantly, who has the power to?" Chiron looked right at me as she said the last part. A foreboding feeling crept around my insides and leaked all over my body until every part was tense. Whatever the answer was, I'm sure I wasn't going to like it.

"Percy."

Dammit. I knew something bad was going to happen today. Gods, why do I always have to be right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's Chapter one, I hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter two coming out soon. OH and I hope I made this somewhat funny or at least in character of some sort. ;)<strong>_

_**Rosemary**__**- **__**Rosmarinus officinalis **__**- Rosemary is the plant that grows by the sea. The syllable rose is that the plant is often seen glittering with dew (ros) on the shores of the sea. The Ancients were well acquainted with this herb that had a reputation for strengthening the memory. The Muses were the nine daughters of Jupiter and Mnemosyne (Memory). They presided over song and prompted the memory. They sometimes are pictured with rosemary in their hands. **_

_**I got that from some site, so I didn't write and I do not own it. Just borrowed…**_


	3. Day two: November 5th, 7:00 am

_**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I know how difficult it is to hit that blue button somewhere at the bottom of this page, trust me I know. Oh and**_

_***My disclaimer would like you to know, I don't own PJO and that it's having a wonderful time in Hawaii. Damn disclaimer…left without me**_

_**Warning: Watch out for horrible writing.**_

* * *

><p>I was named after a hero; one that found his happily ever after millenniums ago. He got his girl, he was named a champion, and he went down as a legend never forgotten. He was lucky. Unlike me who had the worst luck in the entire universe. Sometimes I even wondered if a divine being had it in for me, which wouldn't have been too far-fetched considering how many I've managed to piss off.<p>

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and gazed off into the horizon. The warm sun was beginning to set and a feeling of overwhelming sadness threatened to disrupt my calm façade. For some reason I felt like this would be the last day before something happened, something bad. Like the calm before the storm.

Stupid, right?

I snorted and looked down at my fidgeting hands. I probably was over reacting; the prophecy told yesterday was just riding on my nerves.

Yeah.

That was it.

My instincts were just acting up. A frown flitted across my face and a sigh escaped my pouty lips. That was the problem. My instincts were screaming of danger, and no matter what people said; they were _never _wrong.

The sun completely faded from view and now the gentle moon was beginning to rise. Its milky moonbeams made the swaying grass glow. I sat there and watched the night sky in the embracing silence. The stars were shining brightly and the waves swirled with their reflection; making the shadowed water a symphony of silver tears.

It wasn't until something vibrated in my pocket did I break from the contours of my mind.

I glanced down at my jeans, saw my right pocket shaking, and for a brief second wondered if an animal somehow slithered in. I didn't realize how stupid that sounded until I reached into my pocket and came in contact with the smooth stone. Shivers went down my spine.

I pulled it out gently and held it up to the moon. Its aquamarine surface radiated from the night's light and the smooth lines seemed to ripple as I moved it under the stars. I clenched it in my fist and for the second time I felt power surge through my hand.

This stone, I concluded, was absolutely beast.

It shook and warbled and light laughter escaped my mouth. It felt wonderful. A sense of familiarity enclosed around me and, for the first time since the dreadful prophecy had been told, I felt like _me _again. I wasn't the guy destined to end the world, or on the receiving end of the suspicious glares people kept sending me, I simply was. And a content sigh was breathed. I wanted to live in this beautiful moment for I knew it would end as swiftly as it came

OOooOO

The rising sun crept through my cabin's windows.

I snuggled deeper into my warm pillow, wrapping the thick blanket closer around me. A warmth as soothing as fire settled over my being and a feeling of contentment layered on top. It was, I figured, around seven in the morning and from the sounds emitting from outside, the campers were just beginning to wake up.

I frowned and buried my head deeper into my comfy cocoon. People just didn't understand the meaning of sleep. I mean geez, why wake up at seven on a Saturday? Waking up early was meant for the weekdays when school, work, and a sense of duty was above all else.

And hearing the hyper campers laughing, I literally had to fight the need to go out there and sock one in the face. I know, I know, I must sound violent. But I wasn't a morning person. It pained me to wake up, no, it was absolutely excruciating to. My bed was so warm, I was so comfortable, and it made me _so _reluctant to get up.

I sighed and closed my heavy eyes. Some drool escaped the corner of my mouth and I felt the pull of sweet sleep tug me back towards its motherly embrace.

It was just my luck that a piercing yell shook my cabin like a rag doll.

"WHERE IS IT?"

My eyes snapped open and, acting completely on instinct, I was up with riptide, standing in the doorway, striking a heroic pose meant to intimidate. What I saw though made my shoulders droop, my eyes to widen, and my mouth to drop in shock; making my menacing stance deflate like an old balloon.

The massive figure of my father was rising out of the angry waves. He was pulsing with a royal blue light that burned my eyes from the harshness of its glow. Salt water ran off him in torrents and seaweed was attached to his beard. I would've laughed outright at the sight of my father if he hadn't looked about ready to beat the shit of someone with a big stick. His eyes were practically glowing red and he had bits of spittle dripping from his mouth.

In all, he looked like a rapid dog with a bad case of PMS.

Apparently Chiron seemed to think so too. He came galloping out of the arena and stopped a few feet in front of the sea god. His horse half started shuffling nervously from the icy glare my father was giving him and I swear some nervous sweat ran down the curve of his neck. Not that I blamed him. I was Poseidon's son after all and even I wouldn't have approached the steaming god.

And that made me think.

What was my father doing here anyway?

I crept forward and joined the crowd of campers surrounding the two immortal beings. Some looked at me weirdly, probably from the rumbled pajamas I sported, and others stared at me in shock, due to the fact I was up before noon. I ignored them, choosing to watch the conflict instead.

I watched Chiron try to calm down my seething father. From where I was standing, I couldn't hear much, just bits and pieces of warped conversation. I heard something about 'life', and there was also the 'fate of the world', but I couldn't trust my hearing, since I also heard something about a 'talking lama'.

"Where is the stone Chiron!" My father demanded. Pulses of light still emitted from his flickering form and Chiron had to shield his eyes from the intense glow. "You know the dangers. If it lands in the wrong hands, we're all doomed."

"You don't think I know that? The fate of the world rests on that one itty bitty stone. It's kind of hard _to _forget." Chiron shot back. His patience was running thin and, for the first time, I saw Chiron for the true age he actually was.

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm your superior. It would be best if you knew your place." My father's voice rang harsh. It startled the birds in nearby trees and a few water nymphs scrambled back into the ocean. My eyes widened as Chiron hastily apologized. It felt like I was seeing my father in a whole new light. One that made his rough edges seems more prominent.

Wait.

Did he say, stone?

My eyes widened and my hand subconsciously wrapped around smooth stone in my pajama pocket. It shivered, I shivered, and I realized there was a good chance this was it. This was the stone my father was looking for.

I glanced back up at him; watching as he loomed over Chiron menacingly. Some spit lodged in my throat and my lungs felt constricting. Was I just being ridiculous? Over-reacting, panicking, and jumping to conclusions for no god damn reason?

But when my father wrapped his meaty hand around Chiron's pale throat, began squeezing it until his face turned purple, and carelessly took away my teacher's life without a second thought, I realized it didn't matter if the rock I held was the stone or not. It could save a life, and being a hero, it was my duty to make sure I performed this act with the best of my abilities.

"Is this it?"

And the entire world stopped.

Familiar sea green eyes looked my way.

Dozens of heads swiveled towards the sound of my voice.

The air was thick with tension.

I pulled out the stone, concealed it in the palm of my hand, and relished in the feeling of power as it flowed throughout my body and brought even my weakest of nerves alive. I breathed it in then stepped forward to hand it over like the father of a bride.

Campers moved to the side to make an aisle, their eyes wide and eyebrows twitching. Some were gaping, others glaring, and a few held looks of betrayal. It hurt to see and I wondered why. What was so important about this stone?

My father reached out to clasp my hand when I stopped in front of him. Chiron was long forgotten and he too was now watching from the sidelines. I felt the smooth stone slide from my fingers, the silky surface caressing my calloused skin. I shivered from the power leaving my body in a rush. I became a ragdoll in seconds; the only thing holding me up was my pride.

But it fled like a school girl when my father gave me that look too.

One of betrayal.

And one of scorn.

"Why'd you take it?" My father pleaded. His voice was laced with sorrow. My heart cracked at the sound. "Why did the stone come to you?"

Come to me?

Was I missing something?

"I found it in small sandbank near some weeds. It didn't come to me at all. Why—"

"Why did you take the stone of life?" My father interrupted. A red blush began creeping up his tanned neck.

"I didn't take it, I found it!" I defended. I didn't like where this was going. My father made it sound like I committed a crime; one so bad I deserved to go to Davey jones locker for the rest of eternity. It didn't make sense.

"Same thing! What I want to know was why it came to _you_!" And he spat out 'you' like it was the worst thing in the world. "The stone of life only goes to those who wish to abuse it. To people who have a desire to end the world, end the era of humans, and end the lives of those unkillable to mortals."

I found it ironic. The stone of life running towards those clouded with death. I think it was a little masochistic.

"Why can't you lock it up then? Protect it that way. It's stupid to leave it where people can find it."

This time I received a slap to the face. My cheek burned red, some tears pooled in my large eyes, and I watched my father grit his teeth like an angry mule.

"If you do that then you're condemning the right of free will."

"How?" I demanded back. I was pissed at the slap, and I want him to know it. Not that he seemed to care though.

"Because by taking away life, you're giving people no choice but death. One cannot exist without the other." His glare hardened. "Chaos would reign, the world as we know it would fall, and nothing, I repeat nothing would be left. The date of your death would be his signature."

I felt chastised, scorned, and left behind as others passed go to collect two hundred dollars. "Why would I do that? How could you think I would end the world I tried so hard to save?" Anger bubbled up inside of me.

"The prophecy."

I directed my glare to Rachael. "What?"

"The prophecy I told yesterday. It said one person would betray us." She elaborated.

"That someone was also supposed to end the world." Thalia piped up.

"I remember. Didn't it say something about the sea too?" Nico commented. Someone whispered in his ear, he nodded, then almost at once, their gazes were back on me.

Most were glares.

But a few swirled with sorrow; almost as if they were reluctant to believe I would so something like that. My eyes as wild as lightning slid over to look at my friends and I wondered: Did they believe it too?

"You guys believe me, right?"

A few looked down, others refused to look at me at all, and a handful opted to continue glaring. Some though, like Nico and Grover, gave me small smiles telling me I had their support. I gave a strained smile back.

One person though caught my attention. Annabeth. Her grey eyes gazed at me with sorrow swirling in their icy depths. Her pink lips were pressed into a hard line and her demeanor screamed guilt. It scared me to think she sided with my father. I felt panic creep along my insides.

"Annabeth, you got to believe me!" I pleaded. My eyes were watering; making them appear innocent and doe like. I could practically see her resolve weaken slightly at the force of desperation intertwined in my voice.

"Percy…" She sighed, then looked up at me with regret. "You took the stone. You should've known it was the life key. I even tutored you about it a few weeks ago. How could you forget?"

"You know me; I can barely stay awake during those lessons." I gave her a mega-watt grin that faded completely when she gave that look of hers. Oh no…

"I'm sorry Percy, but…"

"Annabeth!" I screamed her name; hurt.

"A child would've known that, Percy! What do you expect me to believe? You or your father; the god of the Sea!"

"I thought we were friends!"

"I thought so too! But I can't be friends with the enemy, Percy. I tried to do that with Luke and you saw where it got me."

"I'm different!"

"No. You're absolutely the same."

And then she walked away.

I didn't blame her either.

I gazed around at the people who were left, each one, sans two or three, gave me a glare and a sneer in return. Then they walked off too.

I was left utterly alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crappy I know, but hey! 8<strong>__**th**__** grader here. I don't have years of experience. But I do try my best, and I HOPE you at least semi like it. If you have any question just…leave them someplace where I can find them, alright?**_

_**Oh and I want to give a shout out to all of those who reviewed. Thanks a million!**_

_**AND!...Remember the stone! Whatever you do, remember the freaking stone! GOT IT!**_


End file.
